What it is to be Human
by Blue Horizon
Summary: The reason why she and her team are so strong. The reason why Tala could never defeat Tyson. The reason Ray defeated Lee, and Max defeated Michael. The reason Julie wouldn’t give up on life…
1. An introduction

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Beyblade, just Julie.  
  
***  
  
I sat there, watching them for as long as I could remember. I was waiting for my friends to show up for at least half an hour, and so far. There was no sign of them.   
  
I looked at my watch. It was getting late, and my cousin's plane should be landing soon. I promised I would be home to meet him. And I couldn't wait to see his friends again!  
  
Still, something compelled me to watch these kids, they were Beyblading. A sport I was familiar with, and liked to play. From time to time. But it didn't rule my life, unlike it seemed to with these kids. And as far as I could tell, they were no amatuers.  
  
I was listening to Linkin Park through my headphones, and I don't think the noticed me. I continued to sit on the tree branch and watched them, they must have noticed me staring because they fell silent and one of them pointed to me. I couldn't here what they were saying though, I had my headphones on too loud.  
  
I pretended not to look. Even though I kinda wished they would talk to me. I felt kinda lonely ever since the summer holidays, most of my friends going away and no decent Beybladers to battle against. I looked again, one of them was walking over to me. He waved a hand in front of my face and I took off my headphones.  
  
He had blue eyes and blue maybe grey hair that was jammed under a cap. He had blue shorts and a bright yellow T-shirt tucked into the shorts. He had put on a red jacket over the yellow T-shirt.  
  
"Hey, you wanna join in?" He asked. He shoot a indicative thumb over to a kid behind him. "Max is no challenge anymore."  
  
"Hey!" The guy who was called Max shouted. He had pale blue eyes against pale, slightly freckled skin. His blonde hair sticking up everywhere! He had a lime green T-shirt on, with bright orange dungarees over the top.  
  
I stared at him blankly for a few moments. "Sorry, I though you played." The boy said, he seemed kinda embarrassed, and started blushing.  
  
"Oh, you mean Blading?" I asked, I smiled. "Yeah, I play." I said, taking black and silver Beyblade out of my pockets. The kid's face seemed to light up.  
  
"Great!" He said as he drew a white colour Beyblade out of his pocket.  
  
By now, three other kids had surrounded me and were staring at me. The first one had amber eyes. He had long black hair, most of it wrapped up in a long piece of white cloth at the back, secured with a red band at the end. His fringe was sticking over the top of a red head band with the Ying-Yang symbol on it. He was wearing traditional Chinese clothing, a blue T-shirt and trousers underneath with a white over-coat, with had a red belt round his waist.  
  
The other guy was really small, smaller than my friend, and she was really small. He had glasses perched on top of short, brown hair, which covered his eyes.He was wearing maroon shorts and a white shirt, with a green tie. He was also carrying a small laptop.  
  
The final guy, was the tallest, and looked the oldest. He had cold brown eyes. His hair was spiked up, the lighter blue part looking wild, but still cool, the second, darker blue, in a much neater postion a the back of his head. He had two blue triangles on each cheek, finishing of his cold look. His outfit a plain black tank top, and baggy blue trousers, held up with a silver belt. And a long white scarf, which was tied at the back of his neck.  
  
I was so absorbed in his, I mean, the groups appearance, that I barley noticed how late it was, my cousin was going to kill me!  
  
"Actually," I said, glancing at my watch. "I better get going, my cousin should be back soon and his friends so I err…"  
  
The boy's face dropped. "Well, okay." He said. "Maybe we can battle some other time…" He trailed off.  
  
I raised my eyebrow. "What say we meet here, about four tomorrow then?" I said. "I'll battle you then."  
  
He smiled, "Okay. By the way. Name's Tyson."   
  
"Julie." I said.  
  
"Max." The kid with the blonde hair said, grinning.  
  
"Ray." The Chinese kid said.  
  
"Kenny." The kid with the laptop piped up.  
  
"Kai." The silent kid said, offering me a hand. I took it, a little uncertainly.  
  
"Pleased to meet you all." I said. "Do you mind if my cousin tags along to our little match? I promised I would take him around the city." I asked.  
  
"I don't mind. Can he blade?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Yeah, very good at it in fact." I said. "Well, I really should be going now." I waved goodbye to the group then made my way back home. He was going to kill me!!!  
  
I ran down the street, I wish I'd have taken my bike. It was really late now, and I was begging to wonder why my friends didn't show up.   
  
I turned into my court. I pushed open the front door of my house. My parents were in, I could hear their voices, I wondered into the living room. And was greeted by a familiar face.   
  
"Robert." 


	2. Your the threat, sacred spirit!

Disclaimer: Like i said, i don't own Beyblade, but i will someday! *Laughs madly*  
  
***  
  
"You guys think that girl we met in the park will show up?" Ray asked, as the Bladebreakers walked to the park where they had met the teen called Julie.  
  
"If she any self-respecting Beyblader, she'll show." Kai said.  
  
"Well I can't wait!" Tyson yelled excitedly.  
  
After the Bladebreakers met Julie the day before, Tyson had been running on caffeine for the whole twenty four hours!  
  
As the Bladebreakers entered the park, the walked over to the place they were Beyblading the previous day. Kenny glanced at his watch, "We're a little early guys. Why don't you practice for a while Tyson?" Kenny suggested.  
  
"No, I'd rather wait." Tyson said, sitting down on a bench.  
  
"Tyson!" Ray exclaimed. "I didn't know you were so patient!"  
  
"Hey! Guys!" A familiar voice called to them, they turned round to see Julie running towards them waving.   
  
She was a tall blonde girl, maybe a little smaller than Ray, but about the same age. She wore stud earrings, baggy grey pants, a long sleeved black T-shirt with the words 'The Power Of Death Is Intoxicating' imprinted on the front and a Christian cross around her neck. Not to mention her massive black Dc. Martains that made her feet look tiny. She eyed the Bladebreakers with her friendly but distant blue eyes.   
  
"You ready to play Julie?" Tyson asked, holding his own Beyblade up and then putting it in his launcher. Julie just smiled and drew her own Beyblade out of her pocket.  
  
"Julie, don't waste your time with these amateurs, battle one of us instead." A voice said, from behind Tyson. He turned around to see none other than the Johnny.  
  
"Hey!" Julie said, grinning. Johnny smiled back, just as the rest of the Majestics came round the corner.  
  
"Didn't think you'd have given us the slip, did you Julie?" Oliver asked.  
  
Julie smiled, trying to look innocent. "Well, I was kinda hoping…"  
  
"You know them!?" Max asked, practically shouting. "How can that be? They've never mentioned you before!"  
  
Robert just shrugged. "You never asked." He replied, grinning slightly.  
  
"You know them?" Julie asked Robert.  
  
Robert nodded, "Cousin, they're the Bladebreakers, didn't you know?"  
  
"Cousin!?" Max yelled.  
  
Julie shook her head then started at the Bladebreakers. "They never told me." She sighed, then drew her black and silver Beyblade out of her pocket and placed it in her black launcher.  
  
"Alright!" Tyson yelled, as he did the same to his Beyblade.  
  
"3, 2, 1, Let It Rip!" Max yelled.  
  
The two challengers pulled their ripcords, sending their Beyblades spinning towards each other, after a few minutes of circling and no contact, Tyson decided to make his move.  
  
"Dragoon! Storm Attack!" He yelled, as Dragoon's storm trapped Julie's blade in a hurricane, "No way she'll survive this!" He yelled as Dragoon's storm increased in power.  
  
"Your little breeze just for show then?" She mocked. "Rise Drakuio!"  
  
It happened so fast after that. The sky blacked over, then a strange glow began to emit from the Bit in Julie's Beyblade. Then, it came. In a blinding flash of bright light, a giant silver dragon with six huge bird/angel-like wings flew down from the heavens. The strange creature circled the two Beybladers and the spectators of the match, radiating an aura of both power and grace. It's eyes like glowing like twin orbs of flame.  
  
"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled, the blue dragon rose from Tyson's Blade. Tyson stared at Drakuio, then at Dragoon. His team mates were calling to him, but he could not hear or see anything, anyone except Julie and her Bit-Beast.  
  
Tyson stared at her, then gasped. Her eyes were no longer distant, warm or friendly, let alone blue. They were burning orbs of red flame, just like her Bit-Beast's!  
  
Then, Drakuio dived, straight at Dragoon. And that ended it. Dragoon shrank back into his Beyblade. Tyson stared at the silver Dragon as it yelled it's ear-shattering, triumphant war cry, then faded from view as it soared back into the sky.  
  
As Dragoon's Beyblade flew straight past Tyson's ear, he was sure he had heard the mournful cry of his Bit-Beast. Tyson shot Julie a look of pure hatred, long after his Beyblade had fallen to the ground.  
  
The sky cleared, and daylight once again came through the clouds, as it should do at half past four in the afternoon.  
  
Julie dropped to the floor, breathing heavily, but picked herself up again. Her eyes back to the warm blue they were before. She wondered over to her still spinning Beyblade and pocketed it. Then she mouthed a single word at Tyson, "Sorry." She whispered.  
  
"I shouldn't… I shouldn't have..." She said aloud, staring at her Beyblade. "Why?" She paused, then looked over to the Bladebreakers, the all stood there, staring at her as though she wasn't human, as if she was some kind of freak. "Was it because you were afraid of them?" She asked. 'Please don't,' She thought. 'Don't do this to me.'  
  
She walked over to Tyson. "I'm sorry." She said in quiet voice. They just stared at her. "My Bit-Beast considered you a threat. It was told to dispose of threats a long time ago."  
  
"Julie, you practically destroyed Dragoon!" Tyson yelled. "Why did y--"  
  
"Enough Tyson!" Kai growled. "Leave her be." 


	3. The truth, as told by Kai

Disclaimer: Again, i don't own Beyblade.  
  
I uploaded this chapter a little earlier than i first thought because my friend was bugging me... R&R  
  
***  
  
It had been three long days since the incident. Robert had taken Julie home, looking a little distressed by the whole ordeal. Tyson was training harder than Kai had seen him train before, all Tyson's thought bent on revenging Dragoon's loss.  
  
But Kai didn't have time to watch his team mate play games, he had something else on his mind.   
  
Julie.  
  
Ever since her battle with Tyson, Kai knew there was something not quite right about her. Especially her Bit-Beast. The way she looked when she had summoned Drakuio, something about her eyes, those eyes. They sent shivers up his spine.   
  
She even looked different, cold, desolate, untouchable. She kind-of reminded him of what he must of appeared to the Bladebreakers when Black Dranzer was controlling him.  
  
Something about her, that made her seem, not human.  
  
"Kai?" It was Max again.   
  
"What is it?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well, we were all going to look around the city. Do you want to come?" Max asked.  
  
Kai thought this was a pretty stupid question, he knew what the answer was going to be. "No, I'm going to train." Kai replied.  
  
Then, the others left, leaving Kai alone in his thoughts.   
  
Most people think that's how he wanted it to be. But he didn't, he didn't want to be alone, never alone. But he was and he hated it. He wanted to talk to someone! Someone who would understand his feelings.  
  
Then it struck him, he locked the door to their hotel room and ran out onto the street.  
  
He went straight to the park, then he saw her, sitting alone, on a park bench. She had her headphones on so she didn't hear Kai coming. He sat down next to her. She looked up and seeing who it was, removed her headphones.  
  
"K-Kai? What are you doing here?" Julie asked.  
  
"I tried to run away from my problems, once. They caught me." Kai replied. Seeing her puzzled expression he asked, "Do you mind if we talk for a while?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead." She said. "What is it that you want to talk about?"  
  
"Your Bit-Beast…" Kai said, pulling his own dark blue Beyblade out of his pocket. "How come it attacked Dragoon with such force? I've never seen anything like it!" Kai was about to continue but Julie sighed, Kai could see hot water forming in her eyes.  
  
She blinked away the hot water. "I didn't mean for Drakuio to harm Dragoon like that! Things just got a little," She searched for the correct term. "Out of hand…"  
  
"You Bit-Beast is one of the most powerful sacred spirits I've ever seen!" Kai exclaimed. 'Maybe more powerful than Black Dranzer.' He thought.  
  
Julie just sat in silence.  
  
"Sorry." Kai said. It wasn't like Kai to apologise to anyone. But he just did.  
  
"It's okay." Julie said, "It happens every time. It starts of as a friendly little match between friends, then it gets out of hand and Drakuio goes out of control." She paused. "I've lost a lot of friends that way… Maybe I don't deserve a Bit-Beast, If I can't control it…" She pulled out her Beyblade from her pocket and stared at it. "They used to call me names…"  
  
"What did they call you?" Kai asked.  
  
"Freak, Demon, Monster." She choked back the tears that were beginning to roll down her cheeks. "They… Said I wasn't human…"  
  
Kai hesitated, no one had ever cried on him before, least of all a girl! He put his arm around her shoulder in a half-way comforting fashion and rubbed her shoulder, he could feel the bones beneath her skin.  
  
"They're wrong about you, you know." Kai started.  
  
"I just want it to stop…" She whispered. She held her head in her hands, soaking them with her tears.  
  
"So do I." Kai said.  
  
Kai had told her everything after that, about how he had grew up as a slave in the Abby in Russia, about how he had been raised to be a tool for his grandfathers evil schemes. Using Beyblades to take over the world. About how he had blocked at this from his memory for so long. About how he had joined the Bladebreakers, about their encounters with all the other teams, and how they thought he was different aswell. About how they journeyed back to Russia for the world championship and how he was taken over by Boris and used Black Dranzer to manipulate him. How he had taken the All Starz and the White Tigers Bit-Beasts. About how he had been in eternal pain and loneliness because of his Grandfather…  
  
Kai had never spoke so openly about himself before, ever. Not even to his team, his friends, but he felt he could trust Julie.  
  
"I'd, better get going." Julie began, standing up. She wiped away the dried tears from her face.  
  
"When, when will I see you again?" Kai asked, also standing up.   
  
She shrugged, "When you see me again I guess." She said, before running off.  
  
"Wait!" Kai shouted after her, but she had already gone. 'Damn.' Kai thought. 


	4. Listen to my warning, and listen well

Disclaimer: Ya... Don't own Beyblade, yadda yadda ya.  
  
Next Chapter... R&R  
  
***  
  
"Guys," Kai said slowly. But no one heard him, heck. He couldn't even hear himself thanks to Tyson's terrible gulping noise as he tried to eat whole tinned tomatoes. "Guys!" Kai yelled it this time and they all heard him.  
  
"Yeah Kai?" Max asked.  
  
"I was thinking," He paused, trying to think of the correct way of telling the rest of his team what he had in mind. "I--" Kai was cut short.  
  
"Hey guys!" Julie said, peering over his shoulder. Kai jumped, nearly knocking his cup flying.  
  
"Don't do that!" Kai yelled. She looked so different from yesterday. He barley recognised her as the same person. She was happy and full of energy.  
  
"Yeah, people say I move to damn silently." Julie said. "Guess what?" Julie said standing up and clasping her hands together. "I'm going to compete in the Regional."  
  
"That's great Julie!" Ray said.  
  
"Yeah, Rob and his friends talked me into it." She said, pulling up a chair. "And," She paused. "I was wondering if you guys would help me practice."  
  
"Sure, we would love to help!" Max said.  
  
"And I would like to know more about your Bit-Beast." Kenny added.  
  
"Whatever." Tyson said, looking less pleased by the idea then anyone.  
  
"Oh?" Julie said.  
  
Max grinned, "Don't worry about him. He still can't get over the fact he was beaten by a girl!" He said, trying not to laugh.  
  
Tyson just folded his arms and began to sulk. Julie started to laugh aswell.  
  
"Girls are just as strong as boys Tyson! You should meet my friends!" Julie said, grinning. There's an idea. She thought. "Well, what's say we meet in the park in and hour. I have something I need to do before we get started!" Then, she left, leaving the Bladebreakers, after a moment silence Max spoke.  
  
"Yes, Kai?" Max said. Kai looked up. "You were going to tell us something." Max continued.  
  
"Have you noticed how different Julie was today compared to her battle with Tyson?" He asked, the others said nothing. Kai sighed. "There is no way that's the same person." He thought aloud.  
  
After a while, Tyson spoke. "What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"Never mind," Kai said. "You'll understand soon enough."  
  
'If Julie was so powerful, how come BIOVOLT wasn't after her? Or, maybe they were. Maybe because she was the way she was. They hadn't realised it really was her. Kai thought.  
  
This worried Kai, she was powerful. Even Tyson could recognise that. And if BIOVOLT knew about her power, they would most certainly be after it.   
  
'Is that why she's afraid of her Bit-Beast…? Or maybe it isn't the Bit-Beast she's afraid of… Maybe it's herself.' Kai thought. 'Whatever it is, I have to warn her about BIOVOLT!'  
  
Kai got up from the table, and ran after Julie, he could hear his team mates calling after him, but he didn't pay any attention. He ran out into the street calling her name, he spotted her and ran towards her, still shouting.  
  
"Yeah Kai?" Julie said, turning around and smiling at Kai running towards her at top speed.  
  
"Did I tell you about BIOVOLT yesterday?" Kai asked, skidding to a halt in front of her.  
  
"Umm… Yeah I think so. They brainwash kids or something?" Julie asked, looking a little uncertain.  
  
"Yeah, look Julie." He said, grabbing her shoulders. "Just, be careful." Kai said, looking around.   
  
Julie sighed, "I know." She said but then grinned. "Don't let it get to you!"  
  
"Yeah, well. Just be careful." Kai added.  
  
"Well, I'll be careful. You better get back to your team now." Julie said, then continued walking down the street.  
  
***  
  
Okay this chapters pretty short (and crappy) but, other than that, i want to thank swanky chick, hiwatari-gurl and Dark blue ice for their support. ^_^ 


	5. New friends and a place of battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, do you get it by now?  
  
I need reveiws! R&R  
  
***  
  
"Hey there she is." Kenny said, spotting Julie who was walking towards them, followed by four other girls. Kai turned his head.  
  
"'Bout time." Tyson said, looking rather irritated.  
  
"Hey! Over here!" Max said jumping up and down, waving at them.  
  
"Hey!" A girl shouted, waving back. She had very short, spiked up black hair, a orange shirt on and big @$$ green pants. She elbowed one of the other girls and she looked over aswell.  
  
The girl who was elbowed looked up with a very stern expression on her face. She had long brown hair with blonde highlights, pulled back into a tight ponytail. She had a white T-shirt on with the Ying-Yang symbol on the back. She wore blue jeans. She waved to the Bladebreakers aswell.  
  
"Yo! Julz! Those your friends?" She asked.  
  
Julie and the other two girls turned around. Julie nodded. The group ran over to the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Hey guys!" Julie said.  
  
"Hi Julie!" Ray said. "Who are your friends?"   
  
"That's Eve." Julie said. A girl with long blonde hair in a plat waved at them. She was wearing knee-length suade white boots, a hot pink tank top and baby pink coloured shirt.  
  
"That's Angela."   
  
"Call me Angie, or I'll rip your lungs out!" The girl threatened. Then she grinned, to show she was only joking. Tyson still believed her though.   
  
She had short frizzy light brown hair. She was also wearing a cap. A blue one. She wore a baggy red jumper. Her trousers were also way to big for her, but still looked cool.  
  
"I'm Fiona. Call me Fi if you like, but it's not mandatory." Big @$$ pant girl said, smiling.  
  
"And I'm Chelsie, Chel, and I'm the bad @$$ karate expert." The girl with the Ying-Yang symbols on her back said, folding her arms, trying to look menacing, and failing.  
  
"No kidding." Julie said laughing as Chelsie struck posses. "Chel may act like an air-head, but she's badder than Jet-Li!"  
  
They all laughed, except Kai who just stared.  
  
"Why did you bring them along?" Kai asked Julie.  
  
Julie raised an eyebrow. "They were gonna help me train too. Rob and his friend had something else," She used air quotations. "to take care of." She sighed.  
  
"Alright weaklings!" Chelsie bellowed, everyone backed away. Eve glared at Chelsie. "Which of you will be the first to fall prey to my Bit-Beast?" Chelsie shouted as she pulled a grey and light blue Beyblade out of her pocket.  
  
"Chelsie! We're here to help Julz train! Not to joke around!" Fiona said, laughing.  
  
"Darn." Chelsie said, scuffing her feet.  
  
"I'll fight you." Ray said. Chelsie looked up. "For practice, I think I'm getting a little rusty anyway." He admitted. He rubbed the back of his head and grinned.  
  
"Great!" Chelsie said.  
  
"But, you two can't fight on flat ground." Angie pointed out.  
  
"Well, how about we go to my mom's school. They have a Beyblading dish, and, since it's the summer hols. No one will be around!" Fiona said, looking very pleased with herself.  
  
"Great idea!" Ray agreed.  
  
"It's not very far." Eve pointed out.  
  
"What do you think Julz?" Chelsie asked.  
  
"Great idea, let's go!" Julie said.  
  
***  
  
Yo! Thank you Starless! ^_^ 


	6. Short fuses and sacrifices

Disclaimer: Yeah, Beyblade belongs to someone, not me though.  
  
R&R please!  
  
***  
  
As the Bladebreakers and Julie's friends walked down the street to Fiona's mum's school. Kai couldn't help but wonder, did they all have Bit-Beasts? Chelsie did say she had one. But what if it was just as powerful as Drakuio? And why hadn't Boris realised they existed and were venerable? Maybe, Julie and her friends were just really careful. But she said she didn't know anything about BIOVOLT before Kai told her.  
  
"I doesn't make any sense." Kai muttered, as he kicked a stone from the pavement onto the road.  
  
Chelsie turned round from her conversation with Ray and stared at Kai.  
  
"What doesn't?" Chelsie asked.  
  
Kai ignored her and continued walking.  
  
"I was only asking, you don't have to be so damn rude!" Chelsie yelled at him. Eve turned around.  
  
"Chelsie has a short fuse Kai." Eve warned. Kai barged past, ignoring her aswell. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." Eve sighed.  
  
Kai caught up with Julie and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned round.  
  
"Oh, hi Kai!" She said, the group continued walking. Chelsie was now complaining to Ray how utterly rude Kai was to her.  
  
"Look, Julie." Kai said, looking very serious. "Someone's following us."  
  
"What?" Julie said. She turned around.  
  
"He's been following us ever since we left the park." He said, seeing her startled expression quickly said. "Just keep walking." He paused. "But run when I tell you guys."  
  
Julie nodded to show she understood.   
  
I just hope… It's not him. Kai thought. He gritted his teeth. He wouldn't let anything happen to Julie or her friends. He clenched his fist. That, he was sure of.  
  
"Something wrong Kai?" A voice from behind him said, Kai tensed up. Then turned round to see Ray.  
  
"Someone's been following us." Kai said in a hushed voice.  
  
Ray gasped. "You don't think it's… him. Do you?" Ray asked.  
  
"Just, look after the others." Kai said.  
  
Ray opened his mouth about to protest, but no words came out. He closed his mouth and nodded.  
  
I will protect Julie and her friends. I promise I will. Kai told himself.  
  
"Run!" Kai yelled.  
  
They ran, down the street. The continued to run, and whoever was following them, ran after them. Gaining with ever step.  
  
"Damn!" Fiona said, slowing down. "I knew these big @$$ pants would do no good."  
  
They ran down several different streets and housing estates, thanks to Chelsie. She seemed to know the city like the back of her hand. Chelsie signalled for the others to follow her as she ran into an alleyway.  
  
"Crap." Chelsie said as she started at the dead end. "This wasn't here before."  
  
"You can stop running now. It's obvious you saw me a long time ago." A cold voice said, the Bladebreakers turned around to see a tall cloaked figure standing in the alleyway. Blocking their only escape route.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Kai demanded.  
  
"Who I am, is irrelevant." He said. "What I want is your little girlfriends."  
  
"Girlfriends?" Kenny asked.  
  
"You'll never take them!" Ray spat, signalling for the girls to get behind them.  
  
"Yeah!" Max yelled.  
  
The stranger laughed, a high cold laugh.  
  
"And, you think mere children can stop me?" He asked, his voice never changing in level. It was surprisingly calm.  
  
"I don't know who you are!" Kenny yelled. "But you better leave us alone!"  
  
"Yeah, or else!" Tyson threatened.  
  
The man laughed again. "Or else what?"  
  
Kai felt a hand on his shoulder, he heard Julie's soft, rapid breathing. He placed his hand on her's, it was ice-cold to the touch, she was trembling. Still, he kept his eyes on the man, watching if he made any sudden moves.  
  
"K-Kai," She stammered. "I-I know t-this man."  
  
He laughed again, "This is better than death." He said.  
  
The man moved his cloak, to reveal an artillery of guns, daggers and other weaponry at his side.  
  
Everyone gasped and stepped back. An assassin!  
  
He raised one of his many handguns and pointed it at each of the Bladebreakers head's in turn. Until he came to Kai's.  
  
Kai's eye's widened in fear, but then. Something else took over, something he did not understand, a feeling deep down. A feeling that he had not felt before.  
  
He speared his arms out, creating a human shield, protecting the group of girls that stood behind him. Protecting Julie.  
  
Suddenly, he wasn't afraid anymore.  
  
He wasn't afraid of death.  
  
"Such a noble act." The stranger mocked, his finger tightening around the trigger. "Protecting the sacred one."  
  
"Kai," Tyson said. "We're right behind you bud."  
  
"It's time to die." The stranger said, then. He pulled the trigger. 


	7. Questions and regrets

Disclaimer: Beyblade doesn't belong to me, it belongs to someone else though.  
  
This is a sad chapter, you have been warned.   
  
***  
  
Kai remained where he stood. It wouldn't be long now. He thought he was going to die, and, he welcomed it.  
  
Kai shut his eyes and stood strong.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" Julie yelled as she attempted to shove Kai out of the way of the bullets.  
  
Six shots were fired, one after the other.  
  
Kai was flung onto the ground, the thud of Julie's limp body shortly followed.  
  
Kai didn't move, his eyes remained closed.  
  
Why wasn't he dead?  
  
"Shit." He heard the man say. "I'll never understand women."  
  
Then, Kai felt something, underneath his fingers, it was warm and sticky… Blood!  
  
Kai's eyes flung open, he sat up and turned to see Julie, lying next to him, smiling at him, her body bathed in blood, coming form the six bullet wounds in her back.  
  
"You killed her, you bastard!" Kai heard Chelsie scream, followed closely by a thud and the sound of Chelsie beating up the attacker. But Kai did not pay any attention to the scenario that was playing behind him.  
  
He crawled over to her, ignoring his cuts and bruises, and put his hand on her neck, praying that she was alive. She was still alive! Still, she did not move, only the sound of her light, rapid breathing could be heard.  
  
It didn't make any sense. Any normal person would have been dead before they hit the floor!  
  
"Someone call and ambulance!" Fiona ordered. Now he could hear Eve, Ray, Tyson and Chelsie beating up the attacker, shedding tears as they did so.  
  
Kai's mind was in pieces. Why had she done that? Why?  
  
Then, Kai began to cry. The one person who understood his feelings, the one person he cared for. Was slipping away from him… Maybe… Forever.  
  
He grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. Holding it close to his chest. She clutched at his hand too. He nails digging into his skin, but he didn't care. Tears still rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Kai heard the sound of an ambulance in the distance, gaining ground fast. He just hoped it would be fast enough.  
  
"J-Julie." He said, slowly. "It's going to be okay." He paused. "They're coming, just hold on a little longer, okay?" Kai yelled as the men from the ambulance pulled him away from his wounded friend.  
  
But, he wasn't going to leave her, not now. Not after what she had just done for him!  
  
"No!" Kai yelled, getting up. He stared at the men who were placing Julie on the stretcher and carrying her into the ambulance.  
  
By now, police had arrived on the sense and were pulling Chelsie and Eve away from the now badly bleeding man, who was lying face-down on the floor.  
  
"Take me with her." Kai said. "I want to be with her."  
  
The men reluctantly agreed and Kai climbed into the ambulance. He knelt down beside her, she had breathing aid now and the doctor was inserting various drugs into her arms.  
  
Kai grabbed her hand again, at least she was alive.  
  
"Julie," He whispered. "Don't leave me again." 


	8. Talks of Death and Coffee

Disclaimer: Yeah, Beyblade is not mine. Bet your tired of seeing this message now, aren't you? I know i am.  
  
I never imagined the story would come this far... It scares me.  
  
***  
  
Kai and the others sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Angie was making phone calls on the hospital's payphone to all of their parents to tell them what had happened. Chelsie was being comforted by Ray. Tyson was pacing the floor. Fiona and Max very still very upset by the whole ordeal, Kenny was explaining to the nurse what exactly had happened, and Eve was demanding to know who that guy was.  
  
"I hate the smell of hospitals." Max commented. "I can't stand it, it makes me think of…"  
  
"Death?" Fiona asked. But emdiently regretting saying it after.  
  
Max nodded and hung his head.  
  
Kai was too deep in his thoughts to notice any of this though.  
  
Julie said she knew who that man was. But how did she know?  
  
"What do you mean you don't know who he is!?" Eve yelled.  
  
Kai turned his head, Eve was yelling at the guy who was taking details and names. Boy, she really could shout!  
  
"I'm sorry miss. We have no record of him, no information, no finger prints, no birth certificate, it's like he never existed." The man replied calmly. "Now, if you just calm down."  
  
"Calm down!?" Eve yelled. "Just what part of this am I supposed to be calm about!"  
  
"She's right!" Chelsie said, standing up. "Our friend is in intensive care after being shot by a man who you claim doesn't exist! I don't think this day could get any worse."  
  
"Chelsie." Ray said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Umm. Yeah, I gotta go." Angie finished her conversation on the phone. "No, I don't know how she is. Yeah, I'll ring you back." Angie hung up.  
  
The automatic doors opened, letting in an icy cold breeze from the night air. They had been over the hospital for at just over an hour now and it had turned surprisingly dark. No word of Julie though, as far as the rest of them knew, she was still in intensive care. Four figures stepped into the brightly lit hallways, looking very worried and upset.  
  
"Robert?" Tyson asked, seeing the Majestics stood in the doorway.  
  
Robert barged past Tyson and Kenny, "Where's my cousin!?" He demanded of the nurse who was previously talking to Kenny.  
  
"If your inquiring about Miss Julie, she is in intensive care, sir." The nurse replied.  
  
"When will I be able to see her?" Robert asked, banging his fist on the desk, making the nurse's coffee slip all over the papers she had been filling out.  
  
She mopped up to coffee and said. "I'll check for you sir. Since you're a member of the family, I think it will be okay." She picked up the phone and dialled a number. "Hello, this is east wing reception."  
  
Robert drummed his fingers on the desk, drinking what remained of the nurse's coffee. The rest of the Majestics sat down on what remained of the seats. They all looked deeply depressed.  
  
"Hello Robert." Fiona said, getting up and walking over to Robert.   
  
Robert glanced at her a mumbled a cold, "Hello."  
  
Fiona just stared at him, Max joined her, "Look Robert," He said. "I know your upset about your cousin. But there is no reason to be so nasty to Fi--"  
  
"You could never understand how I feel!" Robert yelled, he was fuming.  
  
"Calm down Robert." Enrique said, not turning to look at him. Robert had never been told to calm down by anyone, but then again. He had never been so angry before.  
  
"Yes, sir." The nurse said, Robert turned. "The lift is down the hall to your right. Level four."  
  
Robert thanked her and made his way, alone, to the lift.  
  
"I've never seen him like this." Oliver observed.   
  
"I don't think any of us have." Johnny said, he turned to Kai. "Care to tell us exactly what happened this afternoon?" He asked, as he lent against the wall and folded his arms.  
  
"Well, it's a long story…" Tyson began. 


	9. Words from my Heart

Disclaimer: This is so sad... I hate disclaimers... Ah well, i don't own Beyblade, but i do own my O/Cs.  
  
***  
  
"Julie." Robert said, pulling up a seat next to her hospital bed.  
  
She was in a terrible sate. Drugs inserted into her arms, a lifeline reading her heart beat and bandages around her chest. She was still wearing the clothes she had on this morning, though now tatty, dirty and stained with dry blood.  
  
He held her hand, and was shocked at how cold it was. He knew blood was being pumped around her body, it had to be. From what Angie had told him on the phone.  
  
He looked at her, he hated to see his cousin suffer like this.  
  
She looked as though she had never seen daylight before, so pale, so lifeless.  
  
"Julie?" He asked again. Still no response. "I want you to know, your not alone." He paused, choking back the tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I'm here now, your going to be alright."  
  
Robert remained with his cousin for at least another hour, talking to her. Praying on the response that never came. Hoping on the words that never escaped her lips.  
  
Robert was watching his childhood friend, his only living relative, his own flesh and blood fade away right in front of his eyes.  
  
The man and whoever he was working for would pay for what they had done to his cousin.  
  
"If only you could speak." Robert said sadly.  
  
[I can speak Robert. Using words is only one way of communicating.] A voice in Robert's head echoed.  
  
Robert looked up. "Where did that come from?" He asked.  
  
[Robert?] It said again, the voice was louder this time.  
  
"J-Julie?" Robert said. Staring at his cousin, who had removed her breathing aid and was now sitting up in her bed. Very much alive and well, the colour beginning to flow back into her cheeks.  
  
"Your…" Robert stammered. "But, how?"  
  
[How, I'm not entirely sure.] Julie admitted, still talking to Robert through her thoughts.  
  
"So, it's true… Why didn't you tell me?" Robert exclaimed.   
  
[I didn't know.] Julie said, she smiled and hugged her cousin.  
  
"Well, at least now I know why BIOVOLT are after you." Robert finished, hugging back. 


	10. Nienna

Meh thinking you know the drill by now, meh don't own Beyblade kay?  
  
***  
  
"So, that's how it happened." Oliver observed as Tyson had just explained what had happened that evening.  
  
Eve nodded. "I wonder how she is." Eve said. She pulled out a pink and white Beyblade from her pocket. "I hope she's okay."  
  
A tense silence spread through the kids in the waiting room.  
  
'If she was any normal human, she would have died a long time ago…' Johnny thought, he was sure Oliver and Enrique were thinking the same thing.   
  
"That's all very well." A voice said, a voice possessing strange familierness. "But why did they come after her? And who were they working for?"  
  
They all turned their heads to see Michael, accompanied by the rest of the All Starz and Judy standing in the doorway.  
  
Judy ran over to her son and pulled him into a tight, crushing hug.  
  
"Max! Your alright, aren't you? He didn't hurt you, did he?" She said, as Max pulled away from his mother's grasp.  
  
"I'm fine mom. Honest. It's Julz that's hurt!" Max protested, blushing slightly at the fact his mother was making such a fuss about him.  
  
Max turned to glare at Angie, she shrugged.  
  
"Tyson gave me the numbers, I just dialled. I didn't know who I was talking to." Angie replied.  
  
"You must be Max's mom." Fiona said. "I'm Fiona, personal friend to the one who's been struck down, or rather shot down, as it were."  
  
Judy smiled at Fiona, then turned to Max. "Is this your girlfriend Max?" She asked.  
  
Max blushed crimson, Fiona just laughed.  
  
"Excuse me." Kai spat. "But, the reason why were here!?"  
  
"Yes," Enrique agreed. "I do think that's more important then talking about girls. Don't get me wrong, I love to talk about girls, it's jus--"  
  
"It all started when we were at Julie's place." Johnny began. "She was planning to train with her friends for the regional, I," He paused and searched for the correct term. "Persuaded, her to take part in."  
  
"Persuaded…" Oliver muttered. "Bribed is more like it."  
  
"Anyway." Enrique continued. "Robert was looking through some old books, and he found this sort of record book, or diary… It was about his aceient civilisation, who had the power to control Bit-Beasts."  
  
"What?" Emily exclaimed. "That's impossible."  
  
"That's what it said." Oliver said. "It was written by some girl called Nienna."  
  
"What did the book say?" Chelsie asked.  
  
"That's just it. We don't know." Enrique confessed. "Robert read the book, then disappeared off somewhere. He came back looking as though he had just thrown up or something. He was all pale and trembling."  
  
"What happened to the girl who wrote the diary?" Kenny asked.  
  
"That's what Robert went to find out." Johnny said, banging his fist on the wall. "Either he doesn't know… Or he's not telling us."  
  
Ray stood up. "I've got this horrible feeling in my gut, that's telling me something." He said.  
  
"Uhh… You need to go to the bathroom?" Tyson asked.  
  
"No idiot!" Kai growled at Tyson. "I think I understand too, now that I think about it. It all makes a creepy kind of sense." 


	11. Adam Carter

I want to say thanks to everyone who reveiwed so far, your support has been the one and only thing that has kept me going on this story. Thank you all! (Oh, yeah. My birthday is on this sunday! ^_^)  
  
***  
  
"I tired to kill him, but the sacred one got in the way." The bloodied assassin said, clutching his still bleeding stomach where Chelsie had winded him when he had shot Julie. How he had escaped from the police, was a bloody incident.  
  
The man had removed his cloak now, he had a strong, lean, muscular body. His hair was fairly straight, dark brown in colour, it was overgrown and hung loosely around his shoulders. He had cold, narrow blood red eyes. Overall, a rather threating character.   
  
"That is no excuse!" Voltaire snapped back.  
  
Voltaire sat in his huge armchair in his office, files and pictures (possibly a list of people he still had to kill) surrounded him on his wooden desk. Which had a peculiar dint on the right hand side, from getting to angry with his clients.  
  
"Your supposed to be the best, the very best." Voltaire began.  
  
"He's your grandson!" The assassin argued, in a disgusted tone. "Why don't you kill him?"  
  
Voltaire raised from his chair. Nobody, EVER, talked to him like that! Voltaire paused for a minute, then sat back down in his chair, cupping his hands together. "Because, he already knows too much, and with those 'friends' of his, he is liable to put two and two together and get five." Voltaire banged his fist on his desk, causing the dint to get even deeper. "We NEED that girl. THAT girl to HAS to join us. She WILL join BIOVOLT. It was YOUR job to eliminate Kai before he got too close. You have failed. Failure is unacceptable."  
  
"Look, how was I too know she had feelings for Kai?" The assassin said.  
  
"It was your job to stop that from happening!" Voltaire roared, banging his fist on the desk again, just a few more and he was sure the desk would give way. "You killed her family, why can't you kill Kai?"  
  
The assassin had had enough. "I killed her family, yes. But she's different! You don't know what happened back there!" He shouted back, trying hard to keep his temper.  
  
"I know you got beaten up by a child." Voltaire said, in a satisfied tone.  
  
"A child who's a black belt in karate!" The assassin sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I doesn't matter," He said slowly. "It took me three years to find out she wasn't dead anyway."  
  
"According to this." Voltaire began, pulling a sheet of paper out of one of his many drawers. "You used a high explosive to destroy half a city block, yet she survived. The one person you were trying to kill."  
  
"Yeah, she's good, but she's also got the Devil's luck." The assassin admitted.  
  
"Well, rememb--." Voltaire began, but was cut short by a loud knocking at his office door. The door opened and one of his servants walked in, after bowing his head slightly, he continued.  
  
"Master Voltaire, we have just received word." The servant said. "Julie-sama and her friends are competing in the national Regional in preparation for the Beyblade Finals."  
  
"Yes." Voltaire said, taking in the information. "That will be all." He said, dismissing the servant.  
  
The servant bowed, then left, closing the door silently as he had opened it. Voltaire started at his client that stood before him. Who was now drumming his fingers on the desk. "Remember," Voltaire continued. "We don't want her dead. Not this time."  
  
"Fine." The assassin muttered. Slinging his abnormally large handgun over his shoulder and heading for the door, his back turned on Voltaire.  
  
"There is no room for failure at BIOVOLT, Adam."  
  
The assassin looked round, with a expression of astonishment on his face. Nobody had ever used his first name before, he liked to keep it to himself. He just shrugged, Voltaire had more contacts then people Adam himself had killed, he was bound to know. After all, why wouldn't he?  
  
"Yeah," Adam replied casually. "I know."  
  
And with that, Adam left Voltaire to indulge in his childish fantasies of world domination. As long as he got paid, he couldn't care less. But Julie should have been dead. Why wasn't she? He had shot down entire gangs tougher than one small girl, she should be dead… Should, but wasn't.  
  
Adam placed his handgun in his holster, carefully concealed thanks to his jacket.  
  
Adam existed BIOVOLT through one of their many back doors. He dug deep into one of his leather jacket pockets and pulled out a cigarette. She lit it and took a long, deep breath, inhaling the fumes.   
  
Who knew? Maybe it would put him out of his misery sooner.  
  
He walked out in the street, unpopulated, deserted, as it should be at one in the morning. I wouldn't make a difference if Adam had to make his way through a crowd of people. Most people kept a safe distance from him anyway, he wasn't a social person. And people seemed to be pulled away from him. He had no friends, and didn't need them. He was like the negative end of a magnet, pushing all ordinary people away.  
  
BIOVOLT had bases all over the country, which was useful. Adam didn't like to appear in the same place more than once. He feared it might arouse suspicion. But, then again. He never stayed in the same place long enough to get to know anybody.  
  
There was something Voltaire wasn't telling him. He knew he wanted that girl and her friends, but for what reason, he wasn't entirely sure. Normally, Adam would never dare, let alone have the time to wonder what the person he was currently working for had stored in their twisted little minds.  
  
Adam continued to wonder aimlessly around the town, not wondering where he would wind up, not caring either. He was still badly hurt where that little bitch had kicked him in. But he didn't notice. Didn't care either. Hell, he never cared about anything.  
  
Voltaire said he wanted the five girls for his plan. But what exactly was that? Why did he want five girls? What good would they do his company? He pondered these questions for some time, searching for an answer he knew he did not know. Different thoughts came into his mind, most made him feel sick.  
  
Adam walked down a street and noticed police and news crews crowded round an ally. He imminently knew where he was. He stood there, looking at the now crowded scene. Even if it was past midnight. It would be in the news tomorrow.  
  
Why did his subconscience take him here, of all places? Was it because he felt partly responsible for injuring that girl he shot? No, that couldn't be it. Adam had killed countless, maybe millions of people. Why was he suddenly asking himself if that girl was really okay?  
  
'Because, you know. Somewhere in your heart, that when you shot that girl. It felt like you were shooting yourself.' That voice was back again, that voice that Adam hadn't heard in nearly twenty years. The voice that he had kept in the back of his mind for so long. Imprisoned, isolated, forgotten.  
  
'Get lost.' Adam thought back furiously.  
  
'You know I'm right. Why do you never listen to me?' The voice asked calmly.  
  
'Because your not real.' Adam thought, getting highly frustrated with himself.  
  
'Maybe I'm not, does it really matter, Adam Carter?' The voice asked again, in the same mocking tone.  
  
'Get out of my head!' Adam thought, gritting his teeth.  
  
'No matter how hard you try to push me away, I'll always be here. Deep in your mind. Waiting, for you be me. To be you, Adam. The Real you.' The voice echoed away. And for the first time in his life Adam was scared. Why did the voice have to come back and why now?  
  
Adam shook himself out of this conversation with his other self, and continued to walk down the street, past where he had shot the girl. Not looking back. Thoughts of himself, and the monster he had truly become. And why. 


	12. Feelings?

Some people thought i was dead, but no. I am very much alive. And here is the next chapter, the next one will be more exciting, i promise. ^_^  
  
Yeah, i don't own Beyblade, but you already know that.  
  
***  
  
"Can you stand?" Robert said, staring unsure at his cousin who was attempting to get out of the hospital bed. Julie took one step out of the bed and fell flat on the floor. "Obviously not." Robert commented, helping Julie to her feet.  
  
"I can stand." Julie said, "It's walking that's the problem."  
  
Julie dragged herself over to small drawer, where the nurse had placed her necklace in and her Blade in. She placed the cross around her neck and pocketed her Blade. She had scars on her back, where they had to cut her back open to remove the bullets. And six bullet holes in her black shirt.  
  
"Let's get going." She said. She turned to look at Robert who was scribbling something down on a yellow sticky note. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Leaving the nurse a message." Robert replied. "You sure you got everything?"  
  
"Yeah." Julie said, as she turned and started heading for the door.  
  
"Julie…" Robert said. Julie turned around. "Who did this to you?"  
  
Julie turned to Robert, a single tear slid down her cheek, she hung her head slightly. "It was the man who killed my sister, mother and father three years ago." She whispered.  
  
Robert gasped. "I'm glad your step-parents don't know about this… But why did he want to kill you?" He demanded.  
  
"He didn't! He was aiming for Kai… I got in the way, that's all." Julie said.  
  
"Oh, I see…" Robert said, raising an eyebrow and trying to look 'all-knowing'.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Julie warned, shaking a fist at him.  
  
"Dear Julie, I wouldn't have dreamed of it." Robert said. 'Wow,' Robert thought. 'She's got it bad.'  
  
"Good." Julie said. 'I don't know which is worse…' Julie thought. 'Him saying it, or thinking it.'  
  
"Well, then, why was he after Kai?" Robert asked.  
  
Julie paused to think for a moment. "Kai said something about… BIOVOLT?" Julie replied.  
  
"Kai told you about them?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"So, the guy who killed your family three years ago… Is now working for BIOVOLT?" Robert asked, trying to piece the puzzle together.  
  
"Seems it."  
  
"So, for three years, you have stayed low, waiting for them to find out you weren't actually dead."  
  
Julie rubbed the back of her head. "And now he knows." She said.   
  
"So, that assassin guy will be coming back for more?" Robert asked, looking alarmed.  
  
"Not for a long time, not after what Chelsie did to him this afternoon." Julie replied with a slight smirk on her face. "I have an idea." Julie said. "Just a minute." She closed her eyes and began to think of her friends, waiting downstairs.  
  
[Eve?] A voice said in Eve's mind.  
  
Eve shook herself awake, only to find that almost everyone around her hadn't noticed she was asleep anyway. She yawned, 'Just a stupid dream.' She told herself.  
  
[Eve!?] It said again it was louder this time. She looked around, she couldn't still be asleep could she?  
  
[EVE!?] The voice was shouted this time, Eve jumped and fell off her seat.  
  
Everyone stared at her, she stood up and brushed imaginary dust off her skirt.   
  
"I err… Fell." She said. She sat back down.  
  
Everyone continued with going back to sleep or doing what it was they were doing. Eve kept one eye open, and scanned the waiting room in the hospital. Kenny was the only one doing anything. Typing on his laptop. Kai was sitting with his eyes closed, so she couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. Angie was making phone calls, again. Max was chatting with his mom. She couldn't be bothered to see what everyone else was doing.  
  
Eve glanced at the clock that hung above the reception, 11:27 PM. And still no sign of Robert and no word from Julie.  
  
[EVE!!! GET YOUR LAZY PUNK ASS UP INTO INTENSIVE CARE NOW!!!] Eve froze.   
  
Julie? No, it wasn't possible… Was it?  
  
That was the last Eve heard of the voice before she blacked out.  
  
"Eve? Eve, what happened?" Tyson asked.  
  
Eve stirred, and opened her eyes to see everyone crowded round her.  
  
"Oh, wonderful." Eve commented, sounding very sarcastic. "It's Neon Boy."  
  
"When are you going to call me by my first name?" Tyson asked.  
  
"When you become my best friend." Eve replied.  
  
"Awe, man." Tyson muttered.  
  
Eve got up and sat back in her seat, a little shaken, not to mention she had a splitting headache.  
  
She asked the nurse for some aspirin and the nurse gave her the tablets, Eve took the tablets and swallowed them without water.  
  
"Eve, if your going to do that again." Kai said, looking a little irritated. "The mental health clinic is right down the hall."  
  
Eve shot him a death glare. He paid no attention.  
  
[Julie?] Eve thought, though it seemed a little strange to her at first. [Are, you there?]  
  
[I'm here, well, in intensive care at least.] Julie replied in Eve's mind.  
  
[How are you doing this?] Eve asked.  
  
[I'm not doing this. You are.] Julie replied.  
  
[H-How?] Eve stammered.  
  
[I'm not completely sure. But the fact is we can do it.] Julie said.  
  
[Can the others?] Eve asked, looking round.  
  
[Don't know. You're the first one I've tried to reach, well other than Robert.] Julie replied.  
  
[Did Robert hear you?] Eve asked.  
  
[Ya.]  
  
[That makes sense. Your related after all, but how am I able to do this?]  
  
[I don't know. But, you have to get me out of here Eve. I hate hospitals, and besides I have a bet with Johnny on who would win the regional.] Julie said, urgently.  
  
[Umm… Okay.] Eve said, not really sure on what to make on this comment.  
  
[I'll meet you down there in five minutes. You better have some transportation. Just call for a Taxi or something.] Julie said.  
  
Eve sighed. "Right, fine." She muttered. "Angie, call a Taxi, we're leaving."  
  
"Are we not waiting for Julie or anything?" Angie asked.  
  
"She'll be here in a minute." Eve reasurred Angie.  
  
"Julie? Are you aright?" Angie cried, seeing Robert and Julie walking towards them.  
  
"I'm fine." Julie replied.  
  
"You should be dead…" Kai said, walking over to her.  
  
"Death doesn't like me." Julie said, rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"Well," Kai said, searching for the right words. "I'm glad your all right."  
  
"Thanks." Julie replied, she smiled at him. He smiled back. But, his smile was different, it was, content.  
  
"I'm surprised." She giggled. "I didn't know you could smile that that! Looks good on you!"  
  
"Yo! Julz meh brudda!" Chelsie giggled excitedly and slapping Julie on the back. Julie winced in pain, but then grinned weakly.  
  
"Um.. Brother?" Ray asked Chelsie.  
  
"Oh, brudda doesn't mean brother, it means brethren." Chelsie corrected. "I've been calling Julie it since first school!"  
  
"Woah, your team must be pretty close." Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"No, little Kenny misunderstand. Us no team, we competitors. Just friends." Angie corrected.  
  
"Really? You aren't?" Max asked. Even Kai looked a little surprised at this.  
  
"Nope." Fiona said.  
  
"Can we just, please." Julie said weakly.  
  
"GET IN THE DAMN TAXI!!!" Robert roared.  
  
"YESSIR!" The Bladebreakers coursed. 


	13. The Dream and Rushiiu

This is a long chapter, which should really be two. But, I'm too lazy to change that. I don't own Beyblade. This is really, getting old, ya know?  
  
***  
  
Kai's dreams were always changing. But they always felt the same.  
  
Kai stared up into the darkness. He jerked, left and then right. Then, he saw her. She was standing right in front of him, her back turned on him. Radiating that familiar aura of both power and grace. He felt it every time he was near her. It was comforting. Her long blonde hair streaming out behind her, in a non-existent wind. Her hands clasped behind her back and feet together.  
  
"He never came." Julie said sadly, even though she didn't turn around.  
  
"Who?" Kai asked.  
  
"Do not worry." A strong, powerful male voice replied. Then, the darkness began to move, to flow. To snake around itself. Creating the image of a towering black dragon with six huge angel like wings.  
  
Drakuio.  
  
"He will come." The dragon said, bowing his head slightly. "Kai will come."  
  
"I'm here." Kai said. A little uncertainly.  
  
"She can't hear or see you Kai." Kai looked around, to see his own Bit- Beast standing next to him. The amazing form of Dranzer, the red Phoenix. "This is what we call a dream-switch."  
  
"Dream-switch?" Kai asked.  
  
Dranzer nodded. "You are in her thoughts now, you are not able to change anything. We are merely spectators from here on in."  
  
"What?" Kai yelled, shocked.  
  
"It is true." Dranzer said. "This is her dimension, created by her own thoughts and feelings, which is what enables me to exist in the form you see me now."  
  
"Oh." Kai said.  
  
Julie turned around, and began to walk towards Drakuio, who was standing a little further away from her then first thought.  
  
"A secret." She said, closing her eyes and putting a finger to her lips. "Another side, another story."  
  
Then, they disappeared, back into darkness, fading away like blowing sand.  
  
"No!" Kai yelled and began to run towards them.  
  
"Kai." Dranzer said. "She's gone." Before he too, disappeared, fading away. His comforting aura disappearing too.  
  
Kai felt alone. So alone. The darkness eating at his soul, he could feel it. He ran away. From what, he wasn't exactly sure. But he was afraid of It, whatever it was.  
  
So, he called out to them. Hoping that she, Dranzer or even, Drakuio, would hear him.  
  
His thoughts, were a mixture of strange emotions. Kai wasn't even sure himself what he was thinking.  
  
'Being around you.  
  
Is.  
  
Intoxicating.  
  
Do you even see me, standing there?  
  
I'm waiting.  
  
Waiting.  
  
For you. To come to me.  
  
Don't ignore me.  
  
I need you.  
  
I can not take it anymore.  
  
I'll have to tell you.  
  
.  
  
But, will you listen?  
  
.  
  
Will you, understand?  
  
.  
  
Do you feel the same way?  
  
About.  
  
.  
  
Me?'  
  
Kai shook himself out of his dream, like a swimmer coming up for air.  
  
Each night it was the same. The same dream. This was the first time Dranzer was in it though. Ever since she was shot. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. It had only been three day since he last saw her, and it had been three days since the strange dreams began to appear.  
  
"Kai? You have nightmares again?" Ray asked.  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"You were screaming." Kenny informed Kai. "You sure your okay?"  
  
"Was I?" Kai asked, no seeming the least bit surprised.  
  
"You don't need a doctor, do you Kai?" Max asked, also concerned.  
  
"No. What I do need to do is go somewhere tomorrow."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I need to go, talk to, Julie." Kai admitted.  
  
"Oh, okay." Ray said. "Why?"  
  
"That's not your concern." Kai replied, before curling back up in his sheets.  
  
"Sure it isn't?" Tyson said, sarcastically.  
  
"Oh great, now I can't get to sleep!" Max exclaimed. "I feels so long since we last saw them. But, it's only been three days!"  
  
"I know the feeling." Ray said. "I wonder how Chels doing."  
  
"Fiona too!" Max said.  
  
"Let's not forget Eve!" Kenny added.  
  
"And Angie!" Tyson yelled excitedly.  
  
"Kai? Won't you be happy to see Julie again?" Tyson asked. "I will demand a rematch, oh yeah! She is going down!"  
  
"You sure, Julie is pretty tough you know?" Kenny informed.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But nobody is unbeatable." Tyson said.  
  
"Just go to sleep!!!" Kai yelled, before pulling a pillow over his head.  
  
"Stop ruining our fun, Kai!" Tyson argued back, sticking his tongue out at him.  
  
Kai groaned, how he got to sleep with those four idiot blabbing away, was a complete mystery. How he even coped with being on the same planet as them he found difficult to believe.  
  
Why was he always the one babysitting these four idiots. He didn't even want to be on this crummy team in the first place! He must have been completely out of his mind to let Mr. Dickinson talk him into this!  
  
Once everything had settled down, and the others had finally stopped talking Kai got dressed, it was only 7:00 am. He had plenty of time to train and get prepared.  
  
He walked outside and breathed in some fresh air.  
  
Tyson was right, it would be good to see Julie again. Maybe Kai would finally have some desent conversation around this place for once.  
  
"Maioow." Kai heard the familier nosie of a cat. He looked down to see a white cat snaking around his ankles purring madly. Kai bent down to stroke it.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Kai asked the cat. The cat sat, looked at Kai with it's huge pink eyes and then began licking it's paw.  
  
"Pip!!!" A female voice shreeked from across the road. "Pip!!!" It called again.  
  
The cat's ears pricked up and it dashed off, Kai stood up and looked across the road. Seeing who it was called. "Eve!"  
  
Eve spun round, and waved to Kai. She scooped up the cat with both arms and bolted across the road. "Hello Kai!" Eve exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you around here." Kai told her.  
  
"I couldn't leave it behind." Eve explained, stroking the cat. "Pip ran away while we were practicing at Fiona's mum's school this morning. I was out voted, so I had to come and get it."  
  
"I see." Kai said.  
  
"And what brings you here?"  
  
"Actually, I was looking for Julie. Do you know where she is?"  
  
"She's round at the school with the others." Eve said, looking round. "Where's the rest of your team?"  
  
"Those lasy bums are still sleeping."  
  
"Lazy sods! Chel had use all up 5:00am this morning! And, she's not even the team captain!"  
  
"So, you're a team now?"  
  
"Well, maybe. Julz still isn't sure about it. She said something about putting us in danger. Or something." Eve said, scratching the side of her head, looking a little unsure. "Come down to the school later, you might be able to persuade her!"  
  
"Yo, Kai. Eve." Ray Said. Kai turned round to see the rest of his team standing behind him. Eve waved.  
  
"So, you lazy sods are out of bed now!" Eve exclaimed. "Kai says you guys are lazier then Angie on a Monday morning!"  
  
"He. Did?" Kenny asked, staring at the team captian.  
  
"C'mon! Chelsie has been dying for a match against you Ray!" Eve giggled. "Let's go down to the school!"  
  
Eve dashed off, not waiting for the Bladebreakers to catch up with her. She, like Chelsie knew the city like the back of their hand. She lead them down a series of streets until they came to a massive school which looked like a huge hi-tech government building, and it was uttely deserted. Not a soul to be seen anywhere.  
  
Eve lead them up to the gate and pushed it open. She becconed them to follow her inside. They walked around the back of the school, and followed a wide concrete path, next to a huge playing field.  
  
"Are you sure we're allowed to be here, Eve?" Kenny asked, sounding worried and clutching Dizzi.  
  
"You bet!" Eve said, pushing open a pair of metal doors, leading into a huge hall. "Fiona's mum runs the school, and she doesn't mind us practicing here."  
  
"Hi Eve! You find Pip?" Angie asked, she jumped down from where she was sat, on the school's PE equipment.  
  
"Yeah," Eve said.  
  
"So, Pip was that white cat following us." Max said, stroking a cat which was rubbing itself against him.  
  
"Ray!" Chelsie exclaimed. "How ya been?"  
  
"Just great Chel! And yourself?" Ray said.  
  
"Do, you want to battle?" Chelsie asked, pulling out her light blue and grey Blade.  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
"Where's Julie and Fiona?" Max asked, looking around.  
  
"Oh, they went to get something from the Art Room." Angie informed.  
  
"Let's play, Chelsie." Ray said, drawing out his Blade from his pocket.  
  
Chelsie lead Ray over to a Beyblade Dish in the center of the hall, where as the other picked their seats and watched. Kenny opened his laptop and began typing. Angie watched him, her eyes wide with fascination.  
  
"What ya doin?" She asked, letting curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"I'm getting ready to input data for the fight." Kenny replied simply.  
  
"Good to see ya Cheif!" Dizzi said, through a huge yawn. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Ahhh!" Angie shreeked, jumping back in surprise. "The computer is talking!"  
  
"Yeah, isn't she smart?" Dizzi said, talking about Angie. Kenny giggled.  
  
"That's just Dizzi, Angie. She's my Bit-Beast." Kenny explained.  
  
"Can you two just zip it? I'm trying to watch the match!" Tyson complained.  
  
Ray and Chelsie took up their positions around the dish. Facing each other, Chelsie grinning menacingly, Ray unsmiling, taking the whole thing very seriously, even for a friendly match.  
  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Max yelled.  
  
The two players pulled their rip cords, yelling as they did so. Wasting absolutely no time in making contact, the blades came at each other, gaining speed with each passing second. They certainly weren't playing defensive.  
  
"Go Drigger! Tiger Claw, attack!" Ray yelled, as he summoned the huge White Tiger out of his Beyblade, Claws drawn it, it lunged headfirst a Chelsie's Beyblade.  
  
"It's time to get dirty! Rushiiu!" Chelsie screamed. Less then a second past before the whole Bey Dish was engulfed in light. Everyone in the crowd gasped, even Kai. Then, from what seemed like a ripple in water, another tiger emerged, also claws drawn and teeth bared. Though, this tiger wasn't like Digger, it looked older, even felt it.  
  
It was one of the ancestors of the tiger, or the leopard. It was difficult to tell which. What seemed like lightning surrounded it. It's roared, making the whole hall tremble. Drigger, though. Like Ray, was not one to be threatened by appearance.  
  
Digger rammed headfirst into Rushiiu, Rushiiu accepted the attack, head bowed. Rushiiu drew a claw and struck Drigger, Digger retaliated, sinking it's razor sharp fangs into Rushiiu's neck. Rushiiu howled in agony, and clawed Drigger away.  
  
Drigger jumped back, careful not to be hurt by Rushiiu's two huge blood stained claws, but the damage was already done. Drigger's Blade was beginning to slow down, but, so was Rushiiu's.  
  
Drigger sized up for what was hopefully the final attack, when Chelsie cried "Rushy, use your Thunder Claw!"  
  
Ray gasped.  
  
Rushiiu raised a claw, and drew it back, drawing lightning which was circling the two Bit-Beasts and focused it into it's claw. And, without hesitation or remorse, struck Drigger.  
  
But, Drigger wasn't listening to what Ray was telling him, for now The White Tiger was fighting purely on instinct. And in a Beyblade match, that was dangerous.  
  
Drigger lunged at it's opponent, knocking them both flying, from the impact of Rushiiu's Thunder Claw and from the sheer force of Drigger's Tiger Claw.  
  
Both blade's stopped, completely drained of energy, and fell to the floor. 


	14. Flesh, Blood and Soul

Right, this is by far, the most crappy chapter i have written. Next chapter will be written from Julie's thoughs, and will explin a lot of very evil questions, which a lot of people have been asking. Yeah, i don't own Beyblade... Again.  
  
***  
  
A tense silence spread through the children in the practically empty school hall. For the longest time, nobody moved.  
  
"Erm… Can someone please break the tense silence here people?" Dizzi asked.  
  
"Well." Ray said, picking up his Beyblade. "It was a good fight, I didn't expect your Bit-Beast to be that strong."  
  
"Your Drigger was pretty tough too." Chelsie said, picking up her Beyblade and putting it in her pocket.  
  
"Um…" Ray said, searching frantically for the right words. "Do you wan--"  
  
"Oh, there you guys are." Fiona said, as she and Julie walked into the hall. Julie carrying a small black box like thing which she held in her hand..  
  
"Hi!" Max said, as he and Eve jumped down from where they were sat. "What you got there Julz?"  
  
"Oh, this?" Julie said. "This. Is a digital video camera which we borrowed from the art room." She said, holding it up. "Smile Max. It's recording!"  
  
Max smiled and made a peace sign with his two fingers. Tyson pushed his head down and also made the peace sign. Julie swung the camera round to see Ray and Chelsie, who were laughing and giving each other sideways glances. She moved the camera again to Angie, who was waving frantically and Eve who was holding her head in her hands, she mouthed 'Help me!' to Julie.  
  
"Kai!" Julie said, trying to get Kai's attention. He looked up. Julie handed the camera over to Fiona and ran over to Kai, she sat down beside him. "You have that look in your eyes." Julie said. "You wanna talk?"  
  
Kai nodded. "Just not here."  
  
"You guys can go battle or something." Julie called over to the others. "I'm going to get something."  
  
She got up, and walked out of the hall, Kai followed. She lead him outside, and sat on a school bench. "What is it that you want to talk about?"  
  
"Something has been bugging me, something at the back of my mind, something I'm almost scared to confront."  
  
"You? Surely not?" Julie said, sounding a little shocked.  
  
"It's... About… I sound so foolish." Kai said.  
  
"You've felt this way before?"  
  
Kai nodded again. "I've been having weird dreams, they seem so real. Even though that's impossible."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, because Dranzer was there."  
  
"He's always been there. Hasn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, but he was flesh and blood." Kai argued.  
  
"Just because you can't see him, doesn't mean he isn't there. But, being Flesh and blood, that's something completely different." Julie said, resting a finger on the bridge of her nose. "What did you see?"  
  
"Darkness… Then a strange light, then I saw Drakuio." Kai pondered on whether or not to tell Julie that she was in his dream. "He said, 'A secret, another side, another story.' "  
  
"He did?"  
  
Kai nodded slowly. Maybe he should have told Julie the truth, he didn't mind lying to his team mates, he would have just told them it was none of their business. But, Julie. Well, it was something about the way she looked at him, something that told him she knew he was lying. Though, she said nothing.  
  
"I wonder…" Julie thought aloud.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You've never been fully understood. Have you?"  
  
"Probably not." Kai said, folding his arms, and staring into the unclouded blueness of the midday sky.  
  
"Me either, I sometimes burst into song without warning!" Julie said, jumping up. "I laugh myself to sleep, I do all kinds of crazy things, but, you only get to live once." She turned to face Kai. "Right?"  
  
"Suppose." Kai grunted.  
  
"Why haven't you ever let go and done something completely uncalled for!? I have!" Julie said, her grin widening.  
  
"Not really." Kai said, shaking his head, and putting on his thinking face. He stood up. "To change the subject completely. Eve said something about you five becoming a team."  
  
"Ah… Yes." Julie said, the smile fading from her face. "Well, I'm not so sure about that."  
  
"Why not?" Kai asked.   
  
"I don't want to put them in danger, really. I don't."  
  
"They can handle themselves." Kai argued, irritated by Julie's concern. "A true Beyblader must rise above the weak, why do you hang around with them? They're not as strong as you are, not by a long shot."  
  
"Because… They're my friends…" Julie said, she looked a little hurt by this.  
  
"I'm… Sorry." Kai said.  
  
"Don't be," she said, sitting back down. "I know, it's just…I guess this would happen sooner or later." She sighed. "As you know, my parents and sister were killed by that man who shot me a few days ago."  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"I told you that, but I never told you, why." 


	15. I've found you, someone who understands

Mmmkay... Here's that romantic chapter everyone's been e-amiling asking me to post up.Hope you like it. It get's a bit confusing, but hopefully you'll understand.  
  
***  
  
Kai has never been truly understood.  
  
I see it in the coldness of his eyes, and feel it in his presence.   
  
I'm reminded of it every time he watches me. Every time he turns away, hoping I won't take notice of the jumble of confusion I cause him.   
  
Did he believe his stolen glances and unspoken words would go without my notice?   
  
Surely he must know better?  
  
His mind is a complex thing for his age, he has grown up far to fast. BIOVOLT and his grandfather are to blame for that, from what he has told me.  
  
He feels alone. He wasn't alone though. He had Dranzer.  
  
I guess Dranzer was the only thing that kept him going. Just like Drakuio is the only thing keeping me alive… In more way than just one.   
  
[Drakuio is the source of my power, just as Dranzer is to you.] I say, making Kai shake is head, as though he is dizzy, he does not realise it is me making these words appear in his head.  
  
I wonder why I didn't die that day the assassin appeared. I know it was because of Drakuio, or, maybe, it was something to do with Kai?   
  
Emotions?  
  
Could he possibly feel something for me?  
  
Kai?  
  
The cold-hearted bastard that ice running through his veins, whom Robert had told me so much about?  
  
I don't think he is like that though, inside he is different. He is cold on the outside, but has a warm heart. But he has been betrayed so many times, lost so much. To continue living the way he does… Some would have given up on life a long time ago.  
  
My friends don't think he could ever love anyone.  
  
Even though, I try to argue otherwise.   
  
Do you think, they could possibly be right...?  
  
[Can you see into my eyes?] I say, in my head. Kai looks around, even more confused. I do not move. [I can see into yours.]   
  
Kai's gaze falls onto mine. I stare into his clouded brown eyes, full of fear and confusion. His face is that of complete disbelief. And why wouldn't it be?  
  
He stares back, unblinking. He leans closer, not taking his gaze of mine. I feel somewhat, insecure.  
  
"J-Julie?" He manages to stammer out my name. I manage a small smile, I fear it is full of sorrow, I think he noticed it too.  
  
I should not have told him. What if he does not understand?  
  
I nod, my smile fading from my face.  
  
"How?" He asks, struggling to keep his voice level.   
  
[My Bit-Beast.] I reply. [You have to believe in Dranzer, he is the key to understanding.]  
  
Our gazes remain unbroken for the longest time. Kai finally looks away, to stare at is blade, Dranzer glows from inside his Beyblade, talking to Kai.  
  
Even though I do not understand them. I feel what is being said.  
  
The bond between Blader and Bit-Beast is sacred. Unbreakable. But few can understand it. It is like a bizarre emotion. I remember the first time I felt it, understood it, in the hospital. Robert and his Griffin also had their parts to play. Drakuio told me every word he said to me.  
  
Tears had filled my eyes, as though we had said our last goodbye. I tried to let go of the past, as had Kai… I hadn't been able to.  
  
Drakuio and I are bound together until the parting of the spirits. Until Death.  
  
Just as my sister was to her Bit-Beast.  
  
I watch Kai, his face displays emotions so clearly it is though he has never felt or experienced them before.  
  
Kai turns back to me, his smile, now warm and friendly.  
  
[I can see into your eyes.] He says, he pulls me closer into him, I do not hesitate or push him away.   
  
He placed his arms in a lock around my waist, holding me closer still, he bent over. His lips gently brushing against mine.  
  
He slips his silky tongue inside my mouth, I do the same, running my fingers through his hair. We finally broke apart, sinking into each others arms.  
  
[How could this be happening to me?] Kai asked me, holding me tighter still. I place my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder. [I can't believe this is true.] He said.  
  
[This is true.] I say, and relax in his arms. [Don't be afraid.]  
  
[I'll protect you, I promise.] Kai said, finally letting himself go. 


	16. Stupid Boys!

'I understand, I finally get it.' Kai thought to himself.  
  
Kai looked up at the moon from the hotel balcony where the Bladebreakers were staying, the very evening that had followed the 'incident' outside the school.  
  
The moon was red and full.  
  
Kai did not like this. A moon being red was usually the sign of an ill omen. Though, Kai dismissed it, and continued to stare at the full moon in the midnight black sky.  
  
He kept having visions of her, was it because she was the one who had finally melted the coldness around his heart? Or was the thawing just starting?  
  
Kai knew what he had done was wrong, but it felt so right. It was hard to describe. The feeling that he wasn't alone, that he had someone to share his pain. A shoulder to cry on.  
  
Yes.  
  
A shoulder to cry on.  
  
'The reason why she and her team are so strong. The reason why Tala could never defeat Tyson. The reason Ray defeated Lee, and Max defeated Michael. The reason Julie wouldn't give up on life.'  
  
Kai mentally flinched as he recalled the moment, playing in slow motion at the back of his mind.  
  
Sometimes, Kai would sit for hours staring up at the moon, watching the world pass him by. The cold night air washing over his face. Closing his eyes, it was so clear, listening to his heart.  
  
In his past, he had nothing to live for, he was used, like a puppet. By his own flesh and blood, by his grandfather and BIOVOLT.  
  
He had found the one who would guide him, to the limits of his joy. Joy that he had never experienced, just being around her made him feel like smiling.  
  
No more. No longer would Kai ever cry alone.  
  
'Was it wrong?' Kai pondered. 'Was it wrong to use her as a way of freeing myself from my pain?'  
  
[She has done something else no one could do Dranzer, she has lifted the weight from my shoulders.] Kai told his Bit-Beast. [My angel.]  
  
[Angel?] Dranzer questioned. [Even after being in the back of your head for all this time, I still don't understand you.]  
  
Kai shook his head and gave a hollow laugh. [You call yourself my Bit- Beast?] He asked.  
  
[No, I call myself Dranzer. Don't you?] Dranzer replied.  
  
"Kai?" Ray asked, walking out onto the balcony. "What are you doing up? It's like two in the morning."  
  
"I couldn't get to sleep." Kai replied, not even turning round.  
  
"Oh, okay. Hey!" Ray said, energy and excitement flooding about him. "Are you going to the Beystadium to watch the Regional tomorrow? I'm so excited to see the girls in action."  
  
"I'm not going for that reason." Kai snapped, shooting Ray a cold glare. "I'm going to make sure BIOVOLT don't try anything funny."  
  
"Is that." Ray began, struggling to hide a smirk on his face. "The only reason?"  
  
Kai spun round. "What are you implying?" He spat.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Ray said, turning away to hide his grin. "I just thought--"  
  
"You thought wrong, there is nothing going on between Julie and I!" Imminently after saying this Kai smothered his mouth with his hands. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Kai cursed himself, giving him both a mental and verbal beating.  
  
"You would like to test how strong the girls actually were." Ray finished, his smirk widening into a grin, demonic was the only word capable of describing it. "I see." He began, struggling very hard to hide his laughter. The cold hearted team captain, warming up to a. girl! It was just hilarious!  
  
"You don't 'see', Ray." Kai yelled, Ray spun round, amusement fading from his face, and being replaced with a look of confinement.  
  
"You could never understand how we feel! No one can!" Kai spat. "Never."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kai." Ray apologised. "I only ment it as a joke."  
  
"It wasn't funny Ray." Kai growled. "I know I'm not the type to express my emotions often, but I'm not completely incapable of being unhappy or sad, I'm not a robot. Just think how you would feel if I did that to you."  
  
"Yeah, that wouldn't be very funny if you said that about me and Chelsie." Ray began, now it was his turn to shove his hands in his mouth to shut him up. He frantically shook his head as Kai mimicked the same little demonic grin Ray had expressed just moments before.  
  
"Ray?" Kai said, his grin widening reliving his pointed little white teeth, grinning like a vampire would. "I think you've just pulled a 'Tyson'." 


End file.
